I was that age once
by outsidersfanlovesdally
Summary: Love is a crazy thing, the guys tell there stories of first love!-Now Complete! :)
1. Chapter 1

I was that age once…

_**I don't own the Outsiders! **_____

When I walked thru the door, I noticed the whole gang was here.

This is going to be great, I thought sarcastically…

"Soda, can I ask you something?" I said quietly

"Sure! What's up?" he replied

"How do you ask a girl on a date?" I said blushing

All the guys turn to look at me, making me blush bright red.

"Who is the lucky girl?" Two bit said

"A girl in my English class" I told him

"I need a name Pone! Who is she?!" He begin to yell

"Her name is Lucy Taylor" I replied

"John Taylor's little sister?!" Dally shouted

"I guess… She said her brother isn't around anymore." I said sadly

"Not like that Pony! He moved to a collage in Texas!" he laughed

"Oh, well… How do I ask her out Soda?!" I yelled

"It's different for every guy, so you just have to think how you're going to ask." Darry replied

"Can you tell me what y'all did, so I can get some ideas?" I asked

"Sure, sit down and I will start." Soda said. "I was about your age, maybe younger, when I met the cutesiest girl in the world. She was in my gym class, and I always tried to be the best at dodge ball to impress her. She was too busy reading in the bleachers, to even notice me. I got so tired of her not seeing how hard I tried, that I yelled 'Joann, please go on a date with me!'

"Did she?!" I asked, excitedly.

"She looked at me, on my knees begging for her. And the most embarrassing thing happened; someone hit me in the face with a doge ball!" He yelled, and everyone laughed at his misfortune.

"At least, it wasn't as bad as Dally's first time trying to get a girl to go on a date!" Soda defended himself.

"Oh no, don't bring that up again!" He shouted

"Come on tell the kid, he needs to know!" Two bit yelled, as everyone laughed at Dally's face.

"Fine, it all started when I was ten…"

_**Cliff-hanger! The more reviews, the faster I update! ;)**_


	2. Dally's first love!

I was that age once...

**I don't own the Outsiders! **

Dally looked at Pony from the stool he was sitting on.

"It all started when I was ten. I had just moved back from New York, and I got hit with cupids arrow. Her name was Amy and she was a knockout! She had long brown hair, and she was tall. Her eyes were the most beautiful color I had ever seen, they were light grey with specks of ice blue! She was quite a bit older than me, she was sixteen. That was the only girl I fell head over hells for, so I want a date with her!"

"Yeah yeah, we get it Romeo! How did you ask her out?" Two bit chuckled

"I didn't know what to do, so I ask the only respectable lady I knew."

"Who was that?" Pony ask

"Your mom, who else would it be?!" He shouted

"He didn't let us know that he liked her" Darry said with a smirk

"I knew y'all would never let me live it down! I was smitten with her, back when I really cared about people!"

"We get it! You really liked her, how did you ask out?!" Pony was getting annoyed.

"Mrs.C told me I just needed to practice what I was going to say to her. I figured, I needed to look older to get an older girl. So I stole some nice clothes from a fancy shop, then I came back here and I got cleaned up. Then for once, I greased my hair back and I even borrowed some of Mr. C aftershave!"

He had to pause, so he could be heard over the sound of their laughing.

"I ask Mrs.C to sit on the couch, and to act like Amy. She was loud and spunky, most of the time. I waltzed in and stood over by her an in my deepest voice 'hey baby, don't you want to ditch this place for a date with me?' Then at the worst moment, the guys came home!"

"And we really thought he was hitting on mom, we had never seen him act like that!" Soda said

"And your mom said with a sassy tone 'I would like to honey, but I'm married!' I was horrified, but that didn't stop me from asking Amy out! So I went to the Dingo that Saturday and I found her talking to a group of girls. Just like I practiced, I sauntered over and looked her straight in the eye and said ' hey baby, don't you want to ditch this place for a date with me?!"

"She said 'go find your momma kid, I've got better things to do than babysit!' I got shot down and I was mad so I yelled at her 'well fine! Your not as great as you think you are, so get off your high horse!' And then I heard a guy behind me yell 'you messing with my girl?!'

"I saw this huge guy running toward me, he was built like a brick wall. I could tell he was mad! I didn't carry any weapons, and I knew he would bet me to a pulp in a fist fight. So I did the dumbest, most idiotic thing, I ran from him."

"Did you get away?" Johnny ask quietly

"No I didn't Johnnycake. He beat me up, then he thru me in the trash can. Everyone was laughing at me when I got out, I just went on home. Amy and her boyfriend had left anyway, and I was humiliated. That was the only time I ran from a fight, and the only time I wasn't armed. I learned my lesson, even though I didn't get a date."

"Do you ever get a date, the first time you ask? Because, you and Soda didn't!"

"Sure you can! I did!" Two Bit explained

"How?!" Pony asked

"Well get me a slice of cake, and I will tell you!"

**Thanks to ThePreachingNarwhal for your review! **

**The more reviews, the faster I update! ;) **


	3. It's Two-Bit's turn!

**I own Dally and Tim!  
Dally: no you don't!  
Me: a girl can dream... I don't own the Outsiders!**

Pony handed me the slice of cake; soda made it, I know because who else's would make green cake?!

"So who was the girl?" Pony ask

"Her name was Samantha Thomas" I said with my mouth full of cake.

"Was she blonde?" He ask

"Surprisingly no, she was a red head." I said getting a sip of Pepsi, "a short little red with green eyes."

"Oh, well that's different!" He exclaimed. He was right though, most of the girls I had dated were tall and blonde.

"Well she was different! She was a quite girl, with a good sense of humor. She was a tomboy; her hair was brushed, but never fixed. She always wore jeans and tee shirts, no one had ever seen her in a dress. She never wore make up, but I didn't think she needed any." I said with a smile, "she was a little bit on the bigger side, but she never gripped, she liked who she was. You could take her or leaver, cause she wasn't going to change."

Pony looked at me "and that was one of many reasons I liked her. So I decided I was going to ask her out."

"How did you know what to say?" Pony asked

"Have you ever seen me without something to say?!" I replied

"No, most of the time we can't get you to shut up!" Steve yelled

"Shut it Randal!" I yelled at him, "anyway" I said as I turned back to Pony.

"I waited for her outside her locker, after school that day. She looked at me and smiled "excuse me Keith, I've got to get to my locker."

"Can I ask you something Samantha?" I said

"Shoot" she replied

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I said

She turned to look me in the eye, "I would like that, where you planing on going?" She ask

"How about I pick you up six?"

"Don't you need my address first?" She laughed

"That would be helpful! I was thinking about going to the Dairy Queen, then to the nightly double. Does that sound good to you?"

"Here's my address, and that sounds great! See you at six!"

"Yes! I screamed and the hallway turned to look as I ran out the front door."

"Well, what happened when you whet to pick her up?" Pony asked

"I went to her house, met her mom. Her dad was working late that night. When she came out into the hall, my jaw dropped."

"In a good or a bad way?" Soda asked

"In the best way possible! I thought she was pretty anyway, but when she tried to look good she was gorgeous!"

"What did she look like, that night?" They asked

"She had her hair in a braid down her back. She had just a little bit of make-up on, and she had a sundress on. She was so embarrassed, I guess I show how shocked I was!"

"You look...amazing!" I said "you look very handsome too" she replied

"Her mom wanted some pictures before we left. She had to be back by nine. So I took her to the Dairy Queen, just like I said I would."

"Well?" They said

"They had just put the jukebox in, and she wanted to dance! So I picked the song she wanted, and we got in the middle of the room. We started dancing. I spun her but I let they her go and she spun into the waitress! "

"This is why you don't dance, Two bit!"

"Well, I wasn't going to tell her no after she got all fixed up! So of course, the drinks that she was carrying, spilled everywhere. And it went all over Sam to, she ran into the restroom before I could say I was sorry."

"That sucks, I feel bad for her" Soda spoke

"A few minutes later, she came out. I could tell she had been crying. I gave her my jacket, and put my arm around her. She asked if I could just take her home."  
"Did you?" "Well I ask her why?"

" She told me she looked horrible, and that I shouldn't want to stay with her. I did want to stay with her, so we compromised ; I took her home but we hung out till her curfew, then I went home."

"What happened to her?" They asked

"She told me the next day, that they would be moving in a week. After that I never saw her again..."

"Did that really happen Two bit or are you making that up?!" Pony exclaimed

"I'm shocked, but your right. It was a good story though!" I said

"Yeah it was" he answered

"Kid you'll never believe me, but I just had my first date last year." Steve said

"You're right, I don't believe you! How did that happen, I thought you were such a lady's man?!" Pony replied

"I will tell y'all tomorrow, I've got to work the night shift tonight! See y'all later!" He said as he ran out the door.

**_The faster y'all review, the faster I update! :)_**


	4. Big twist!

**I don't own the Outsiders!**

**(Pony P.O.V.)**

After Steve left, we all decided to go to bed. I woke up to a big surprise! What was he doing here?!

**(Tim P.O.V.)**

I heard someone get up, I couldn't remember where I was. I was hurting, I felt like I had been hit by a bus. I acted like I was asleep because I was trying to figure out who was walking around.

"Tim?"

I was in the Curtis house, that was little Curtis talking.

"Hey kid." I didn't know him that well, besides I was hurting. "Y'all got something to fix me up?"

"Yeah hold on," then he left. I was trying to think of what I did last night to get here, and how I got hurt...

_I was at The Way Out, on the west side. I needed to get a big some of cash. Keeping mom and my siblings with a roof over their heads and food to eat ain't easy. I don't have a job, so I use the five finger discount. Tonight I was going to be able to pay the bills. All I needed to do was steal some hubs from the Soc's fancy cars. _

I guess the kid woke Darrel up cause he walked in carrying a first aid kit.

"Alright, what's hurt this time kid?" He must have been mistaking for Curly. We look the same, he is just shorter than me.

"Your mistaken, I'm not a kid."

"I don't care what you are, what hurts?" He said angrily  
I guess Darry's not a morning person.

"Left leg, right eye and nose and the side of my head." I said quietly.

"Come into the kitchen, I've got to check your face in good light."  
I got up and followed, I guess the scar gave me away.

"Oh hey Tim, I thought you were just one of Pony's friends."

He said as he looked at my face,  
"Your nose is broken again, and your eye has already swelled and blackened. Your head has been bleeding, blood covered your pillow" he said as he went to get the pillow, he needed to wash it.

"What about my leg?" I asked as I sat on the counter.

"I don't know, it's pretty swelled. Can you move it?"

I tried to straighten it, and then bend it. I held my breath as the pain screamed in my leg.

"No I can't" I said honestly

He wrapped it up, put ice on it and helped me to the couch.

"You'er not going anywhere fast, you broke your leg. How many where you fighting?"

I had to think for a second, _I got caught carrying the hubs to my car. I didn't see the group of guys standing outside by the road smoking._

_They saw me before I saw them, I didn't have time to grab my blade.  
I tried to fight them, but I was way outnumbered; five to one._

_I took on three at a time, just like I did at the rumbles. I was to busy fighting to see the other two grab me from behind. They pulled my legs out from under me, I slammed face-first into the ground._

_A heavy-set guy with blonde hair sat on my chest, and made sure I couldn't use my arms. His buddy's kicked me in head and ribs. I felt a hard kick from the toe of a boot in my left leg, I knew something was wrong._

_About that time their girlfriends came out_

_"Just leave that trash on the sidewalk, and come on! We are going to miss our movie Josh." A girl in a light pink sweater said in a high squeakie voice._

_" Alright" and with one last kick to the side of the head, the guys left. I sat up slowly, I grabbed my leg. It was swelling up fast, and it a big bruise that had turned a deep purple. They must have been wearing steel toed boots, getting kicked usually doesn't hurt that bad._

"Five" I told Darry

"Tim, I thought you knew better than to fight with odds like that!" He scolded.

"I didn't really have a choice..." I muttered

"You got jumped" he said quietly

"I got caught lifting some hubs on the west side, and I payed up." I said. My thoughts were the exact opposite. I got caught, but five to one ain't fair!

By then, all the guys were awake. They had been listening from inside the kitchen,  
"Tim, are you alright?" Two Bit asked

"I've been better" I said

"We should take you to the hospital. If that sets wrong, the doc will have to re-break it." Darry said worriedly

"I'm not going to the hospital." I said with a hard icy tone.

"Tim, be reasonable. It would easier to just go now, before they have to re-break it! We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You are going to see the doctor." Darry laid down the law.

"I'm not going to any hospital, and you can't make me!" I yelled

"Want'a bet?" Dally said as he cracked his knuckles

"We can't beat the guy up, he can't fight Dally."

"That's the point! We knock him out and take him when he can't fight us!" He yelled  
Tim shot him a look that said 'you wouldn't dare' "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Sure! Do you just want to go on your own free will?" Two Bit said

"No, I don't. I could just have y'all take me home and let it heal on it's own." I suggested

"Nope, now that we know you're hurt your not leaving." Darry told me

"Maybe we can just 'convince' him into going" Steve said with a look I didn't like. He walked over beside me, could see where this was going and tried to stop him.

"Don't!" I yelled just about the time he pushed down hard on my leg. The pain was unbearable, I was lucky I didn't scream. All of the sudden the room when black.

When I woke up I was in a big operating room, I was groggy. I looked to see an I.V. needle stuck in my arm, I felt my face pale.

I didn't do needles. Blades were fine, chains were fine, but I couldn't handle needles. That was the reason I never went to the doctor, he always wanted to give me a shot.

Fight or flight kicked in and I always picked fight. Most doctors wouldn't see me anymore, because I had tried to fight them. When I caught a high fever, they had to bring in restrains to give me the shots.

I looked up at all the stuff I was hooked up to, then I looked at my leg.

Big mistake. I saw my leg being worked on just about the time someone noticed I was awake.

"He is awake!" I heard a nurse yell, then they put some liquid in the I.V.  
I felt sleepy, I saw a young nurse looking worriedly at me.

"What's happening?" I mumbled to her. I was trying not to flip at the sight of the needle in my wrist. She took my hand and pushed the hair out of my eyes, they had washed the grease out. It was getting pretty long, I noted.

"Honey, you are in an operation. They had to fix your leg, the bone snapped in half." She said softly

"I'm worried" something I never would have said without the stuff in the I.V. It had made me numb. I couldn't pick up my arms to fight. Thank goodness, there were not restrains.

"You will be just fine, your brothers are really worried about you too." She said with a smile

They said I was their brother, I thought grinning. Then I fell into a long restless sleep, I was dreaming. No, I was having a nightmare...

_I walked in, my mom told me my fever was very high. I thought she was wrong, I was shivering. Ask me to goto the doctor, so I did._

_I was fine until he pulled out a real big needle, I wanted to leave. I tried but my mom scolded me, she told me I was being silly. I just shrugged, and tried to leave again._

_Dad was still there he told me to toughen up. Don't embarrass him by acting like a wimp in front of the doctor._

_I couldn't help it, I yelled and fought till they brought in restraints. I got the shot, then after a few days my fever broke. When he found out I wasn't sick, he threw me out in the yard. It was raining and he beat the tar out of me._

_He told my mom that she was raising a sissy and a failure. He couldn't be around such a kid, he said then he just left. I couldn't help but think, it was the needle that made me act like that. If that's what made dad leave, I didn't want to be around it anymore._

_Needles made me look weak, the one thing I couldn't handle. It made him leave, I didn't need it. After all, you get well eventually._

I woke up in a normal hospital room. The first thing I thought was 'I'm going to kill Randal'.

Just about that time, Darry and Dallas walked in.

"Where is he?!" I demanded angrily

"He is at work, but you should be thanking him. If he hadn't done that, we never could have got you here. I you would have to be on crutches for real long time." Darry said.

"Do you remember anything about waking up in the operating room?" Dallas ask

"No I don't" I lied, I remembered everything.

"Good, that scarred us to death!" Darry said

"It didn't scare me at all" I lied again "I'm just ready to be out of here" I said truthfully  
**(Darry P.O.V)**  
I looked at Tim. The doctors thought I was Tim's oldest brother, so he let me look at his medical file.

Timothy Sheppard  
born on November 5, 1947  
Eighteen years old  
Severe Vasovagal trypanophobia (a deep fear of needles, that can cause panic attacks and fainting)  
Severe Resistive trypanophobia (a deep fear of needles and being restrained in a hospital setting, can cause extreme spike in blood pressure and induced fight or flight)  
Triggered by seeing needle, is very combative take extreme care.  
Slightly low blood pressure  
Last updated ( 11-19-59)

That was before they updated it, the last time Tim had been to a hospital he was twelve. It had been six years. I was told he fought the doctor, so they restrained him. They found out the hard way Tim didn't like being restrained.

One thought that stuck with me was, Tim Sheppard is scared of needles. I was glad for Tim's sake that I had seen it instead of Dallas. He would never stop teasing him about that.

I would talk to him about it, after Dally left. I figured I would just get it over with and send Dally out.

"Dally, you need to leave" I said

"Why?" He said with a scowl

"I need to talk to Tim, alone" I said firmly

"Anything you say to me, you can say in front of Dallas." Tim replied, he didn't like the tone Darry used.

"Suit yourself" I said, Tim just nodded.

"I know you are afraid of needles Tim."

I hated to tell Dallas. His reaction was just like I thought it would be, he busted out laughing.

Tim looked Somewhere between a blank face, and shocked. Then I thought of something, I grinned at the thought. But Tim mistook it for smiling at his fear.

"You going to start laughing at me too? Go ahead, " he said, his words as sharp as a blade.

"No, I'm laughing at Dallas." I said, it was Dallas turn to be shocked.

"What's so funny about me?" He demanded

"Remembering how you looked, in that airplane on our trip to Washington." I said as I watched the color of Dally's ears go from pale to bright red.

When you want to know if Dallas is embarrassed, look at the color of his ears. He covers them with the long hair for a reason. You would never be able to tell by his face, but his ears are a dead give away.

We had family in Washington, so my parents got us a plane ride. Dallas is scared of highs, but he didn't know that when he got the window seat... I wish we got a picture of his face! Even I had to laugh.

Tim looked at me "Dallas is afraid of heights." It was Tim's turn to laugh.

Dallas looked mad, I didn't care. That evened out the playing field. Just about that time the rest of the guys came in.

In almost perfect unison  
Dally said "Tim's scared of needles!"  
And Tim said "Dally's scared of heights!"

Everyone laughed, they were two of a kind!

"Well everyone's afraid of something!" Soda yelled, "I'm scared of storms." We all nodded. Everyone but Tim, knew that.

"I'm afraid of dogs" Steve admitted. His dad's dog had bit him when he was little, but dogs still spooked him.

"I was scared of public speaking" Johnny admitted, "not anymore!" Johnny had gotten more talkive, Dallas grinned at him.

"I was scared of the dark," Pony said, now he just kept a light on.

"I'm scared of messing things up." I said, truer words had never been spoken.

"I can't stand spiders" Two Bit added, he often had someone else kill them. He was to scared.

**(Back to Tim's P.O.V)**

Well everyone is scared of something, I guess mine is needles. That's when Pony asked me the weirdest question,

"Tim, how did you ask a girl out for the first time?"

**Hey y'all,**

** I know this chapter seems random, but I have a reason for putting this chapter in. I have never broken my leg, so I'm just guessing about how it feels. I know this is really long, so thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Tim's story!

**I don't own the outsiders! **

Chapter 5

"What brought that up?!" I ask him. As the guys look at me grinning, Pony explained

"I'm trying to get an idea of how to ask a girl out by listening to y'all's stories"

Well that makes sense...

"I don't remember the first time I asked" I lied

"You expect us to believe that, Tim?" Dallas said

"Nope, I really didn't. I gave it my best shot, how did I ask the first time?

"I was about to turn fifteen. I had told her that I was eighteen and a half."

"What was her name?"

"LeAnn Rains, but everyone called her Bonnie"

"Why?" Two Bit cocked an eyebrow

"She loved the stories of rebels and outlaws. Her favorite outlaw was Bonnie Parker."

"I could see her liking you then." Johnny mumbled

"We had been hanging out more and more, something her dad didn't like. She was an only child, a rebellious preachers daughter."

"You fell in love with the preachers daughter?!" Dallas yelled. Everyone busted out laughing at the thought, Tim and the preachers daughter!

" How old was she?"

"She was sixteen and she could have been a model. She had curves and long tanned legs. Her hair was a golden blonde and went all the way down her back. Her dark green eyes had a bright glow to them."

I was thinking of Bonnie's bright smile and good sense of humor.

"She snuck out one night, and left a note on the table. I picked her up at the end of her street, in a 'borrowed' car. We went to the drive in, she picked a dumb romance movie.

I talked her into smoking her first cigarette."

"Of course! Don't you know those things can kill you?!" Darry said

"That's never stopped me before. I took her to Buck's, she was scarred to death! I just gave her a few drinks, then took her back home at about four in the morning. The next day her daddy came over to my place. He said if I ever saw his daughter again, I would get to see a shotgun bullet up close and personal..." I replied

"He kept you away with the shotgun trick!?" Steve laughed.

"Hey, I was fifteen! I was scarred to death of that man!" I defended myself.

The nurse walked in,

"Boys, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours are over, two are aloud to stay over but that's it. Which two do you want to stay?" She asked

"Darry and Dallas." I really didn't know the other guys to well. The other guys said goodbye and left.

"I will be right back, the pain killers they gave you are about to wear off. I have got to give you another round of shots. You haven't had your needed injections, sense" she looked at my file.

"Goodness gracious, sense you were twelve! I have to tell you, you have missed at least four needed injections. And you still have a round of pain killers I need to give you, they make you a little out of it." She said

"How out of it?" I ask, maybe Dallas wasn't a good choice...

"Most people say what they are thinking, some talk feeling like their mouth is numb. I think you were the one that was worried, I was the nurse in the operating room when you woke up." She said with a sweet smile.

"I knew it! No one could wake up and not be scared!" Dallas jumped up and yelled.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to be quite or leave. I can't have you waking up the other people on the floor," She scolded. "Now I will be right back, you will be just fine." Then she went to get the shots.

"Let's go down, and see what kind of food they have here." Darry said, trying to get Dallas out of the room.

"You can, I'm staying here" he said firmly, as the nurse walked in.

"I'm going to give you the pain killers first, that way you won't feel the other ones." I nodded staring at the row of shots in the tray.

She cleaned my arm. As soon as picked up the shot, I got up to leave. To bad Darry was standing in the door way.

"Sit back down, and get it over with. She has already told you you won't feel it after this shot." He said, I knew he wasn't going to let me leave.

"I can give it to you standing up, if it will help you. I may need help getting him back on the bed though..." She said at me then looked to Darry, who just nodded.

She walked toward me, after she had put the needle down. She took my hand again, "I'm the same way. I promise I will be real fast and then you won't feel any of the other ones."

I sighed, she had eyes that could talk you into anything. That's why the sent her in here with me.

I said down on the bed just about the time she gave me the shot, Darry said "look at me, Tim" I looked up at him instead of the needle.

"There see, you did it!" The nurse said. Darry just grinned, his trick worked. I felt weird,

"What's going on?" I said, well at least I sound normal.

"That medicine is working" she said. "Two down, three to go" she said cheerfully.

"You already gave me another one?!" I said.

"Yep! I told you wouldn't feel them," she told me as she walked to my other side, "I don't want to put to much in one arm." She said.

I looked at her, "you are very pretty and nice."

She laughed, "well thank you! You are pretty handsome yourself!"

"She wasn't kidding when she said you tell what you're thinking!" I said after she left,

"I knew you were going to say that, by that look on your face." Dally said

Darry yawned, I looked at the clock.

"It's three in the morning." I said

"Yep, I think I'm going to bed. I've got work in a few hours."

"You work to much, take some time off!" I said

"I will when Pony's out of college."

I huffed, I shouldn't have said that. "I hate this medicine."

"We just love hearing what you're thinking" Dally said sarcastically

"You are a jerk" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

I laughed as Darry held Dallas back, "why I outa!" Dallas said shaking his fist a me.

"He doesn't even realize what he's saying Dal, he's all loopy!" Darry said calming him down.

"Stupid Soc's, it's their fault!" I said. I don't know why, everyone already knows they did it.

"Go to bed, both of y'all!" Darry commanded

"No, you're not the boss of me!" I yelled, he is so bossy!

"Tim, try to hit me" Darry said, he put his face well in arm's reach.

I really tried to pick my arm up, but I couldn't.

"No, I don't want to hurt you"

"Don't want to, or can't" he said with a smirk

"You are mean"

"No, I'm right" Darry said smugly

"You insult like a child" Dally pointed out

"At least I finished high school, you dropped out!" I said, being a smart Alec.

"And glad I did to! " he boasted

"Go to sleep" Darry pleaded

"Fine meanie!" Then I fell in to a deep sleep

When I woke up, all the Curtis gang was back.

(Pony's P.O.V)

Tim talks in his sleep. He kept yelling,

"I'm sorry dad! I can't help it! Dad don't leave us!"

Then all of the color in his face paled, he looked liked someone had just beat him. Then he yelled

"It's not my fault! Just leave, you're a worthless excuse for a dad!"

Then Dallas decided that he had heard enough, he shook Tim awake.

"How long have y'all been here?" He asked.

"They haven't been here long, you alright?" Dallas asked. He had a cold hard look in his eyes. Maybe he was thinking about his dad leaving him too.

"Could have been worse, but I could have been a lot better." He replied with a shrug.

"Hey Steve, we never got to hear your story!" Pony remembered

"It's stupid, you wouldn't like it." He said, blowing me off.

"If you don't tell him I will," Soda said.

"Sandy was the first girl I asked out..." Steve said.

**Hey y'all,**

** I didn't forget about Steve. The more reviews, the faster I post! :) **


	6. Steve's story!

"Sandy was the first girl I asked out..." Steve said, sighing.

"What?!" I said, Sandy was the good for nothing cheat that broke Soda's heart!

"Listen Pony, this was before I met Sandy. After we started dating Steve was over her." Soda said with a smile.

"And I asked Evie out!" he added.

"We both ask if the girls minded a double date, they said no and we went out to a movie." Steve said,

"I liked Sandy's bubbly personality and charm," Soda started

"and I liked Evie's sharp comments and fiery remarks! Plus she was a real greaser chick, pounds of makeup and all!" Steve exclaimed.

"So we switched dates, the girls liked that too! We had a great time!" Steve said with wide grin.

"And the rest is history!" Soda ended, everyone was grinning.

Just about that time, we heard someone walking up the hall in spurs.

The door swung open and there stood Buck Merrill.

**Super short chapter, sorry I'm not good at writing Steve! Just a quick question.**

**Should Darry's date be really sweet and romantic or funny?**

**Please review and stay gold,**

**Outsidersfanlovesdally**


	7. Chapter 7- Darry's story!

*Darry's story!*

Pony's POV

Buck just wanted to get the keys for the T-bird that Tim had borrowed. He left without a goodbye and we closed the door he had left open.

"Darry, what was it like for you?" I turned to face him, and the others looked intrigued.

Darry tugged at his shirt collar nervously, and Tim spoke up...

"Darry before you tell us let me guess, she was the head cheerleader right?" He asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?!" Darry asked shocked.

"Cause that's just how high school works. The football star always dates the head cheerleader."

Darry nodded knowingly, Tim continued.

"She was a snobby, stuck up Soc that you couldn't of impressed if you tried."

Darry's eyes got a little bit wider but he didn't comment...

"But you still tried, you wore a suit and you drove to her house and picked her up. You opened doors for her and you complement her all night long. You brought her home before curfew and everything was perfect, but she didn't like you because you were from the wrong side of town."

Tim's eyes were dark and far away like he was remembering something.

"Tim, if I didn't know you better I would have thought you dated a Soc!" Darry exclaimed,

The corners of Tim's mouth turned up into a half grin.

"That story is for another day."

Now it was our turn to be shocked, Tim Shepard and a Socy girl?!

Darry continued, "She was the head cheerleader, but she wasn't stuck up. We went to the park and had a picnic."

"Don't tell me you made dinner?!" Soda added, he wasn't a good cook back then...

"No, mom made it for me and Leah loved it! She was a foreign exchange student from Germany, so she had to leave at the end of the school year. It was fun being around her for the time we had."

"What did she look like Darry?" Johnny asked him quietly, trying to get a picture in his mind of the girl...

"She had sweet brown eyes and blonde hair past her waist. Sometimes she was hard to understand because she had a real thick accent."

Two-Bit interrupted him,

"See Ponyboy, Darry liked Blonde chicks too; its not just me and Soda!"

"Awe shut up and let Darry finish man!" Soda yelled at him.

Darry grinned an went on,

"we drove on top of the hill at sunset... "

***Flashback***

_A young jock, Darrel Curtis Jr. sits with arm around Leah Shall. He is wearing his football jersey, she is still in her uniform from the peprally eariler that day. They are dangling there feet off the tailgate of his dad's pickup...  
_

_"Ich bin sehr traurig..." she mumbles to herself,_

_"What did you say Leah?" giving her his full attention now,_

_"Oh" surprised that he had heard that,_

_"I said I'm very sad..." She answered._

_"Why are you sad, I thought you loved it here?!" Darry questioned her,_

_"I do love it here, its just the school year is almost over and I don't to leave!" She said truthfuly._

_Darry sighed_

_"Leah, we knew from day one that you were going to have to leave. I don't want you to leave either, but its going to happen. Lets not ruin this evening with that bad thought, its still a few weeks away anyway!"_

_Leah turned to look at her boyfriend, still awestruck by his light blue-green eyes..._

_"Ich liebe dich Darry..." She says with a soft grin,_

_"What are you grinning about?" He smiled at her,_

_"I love you Darry" she says again, this time he answers..._

_"I love you too Leah, very much"_

_It wasn't his first date, but it was the best date he had ever had... _

_**What do yall think? I tried to write his date funny but, I just couldn't! Please review, any idea's for Pony's first date? :) **_


	8. The End

**Ponyboy's POV**

Today is the day I'm going to ask Margret out. I woke up earlier than usual, and took a long shower. I wore my nicest school clothes and I worked hard at getting my hair greased just right. I was ready to go to school before my brothers even woke up.

I got bored just sitting on the couch, so I made some eggs and toast. I guess the smell of food woke Soda up, cause he came tromping in. Soda when he sleepy in the morning is not very fun. He just sat there, didn't say anything an kind of half- grinned when I handed him his plate.

Last but not least, Darry came in. He had been taking a shower, his hair was still dripping wet. He took a plate from the cabinet, got his eggs, and sat down at the head of the table.A wide grin spread across his face as he recalled the major plays and scores from the football game last night. His favorite team had won by a landslide, needless to say he was in a great mood.

His boss made him take the day off, said that he was working too much for a kid his age. Darry was upset at first, but he was getting paid too, and he got to sleep in for the first time in months.

It took forever for Soda to get ready for work, but after Elvis came over the radio on our way to school he livened up. He start dancing and singing at the top of his lungs. Cool fall air came through the windows and the sun was bright, I could tell today would be a great day.

I had been thinking about what I was going to say all morning, but when I saw her in the lunch room, my mind went blank. Looking at her, I couldn't help but think of how cute she was. Her long brown hair was in a braid and when she looked up at me with those green eyes, my heart stopped.

It was now or never, I walked up to her and grinned.

"Margret?"

"Yeah Ponyboy?"

"Would you like to go out sometime?..."

Her whole face just lit up like it was Christmas morning.

"I would love to!"

Turns out it wasn't so hard after all...

**Thanks to All that have read and reviewed! :) If ya'll wouldn't mind, could you read my story 'Little Sis, Big Brother' and leave a review? It would really help me out a lot!**

**Thanks again,**

**Outsidersfanlovesdally**


End file.
